ozfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiz (film)
Ease on Down... The Wiz is a 1978 feature film released by Motown studios and Universal Pictures. The film is based off the Broadway show of the same name, which The Wiz is a more upbeat, modern take on the classic story, altering itself to appeal to African Americans. The film starred actress and singer Daina Ross as Dorothy. The film also had the talents of Michael Jackson as the Scarecrow, Nipsey Russell as the Tinman, Ted Ross as the Cowardily Lion, Lena Horne as Glinda and Richard Pryor as The Wiz. The film is considered a cult classic amoung the African-American community and is one of the most famous all African-American family films ever made. The Wiz Summary The film starts out on a snowy cold in Aunt Em's Harlem apartment, Dorothy, a twenty-four year-old kindergarten teacher who "has never been south of 125th street", attends thanksgiving with her family. Despite having many family members Dorothy has no friends, boyfriend, children and is very shy and humble. This makes Dorothy a spinster who lives at home with her aunt and Uncle Henry. Dorothy's only friend is her pet dog Toto. After a crowded Thanksgiving dinner with relatives, Aunt Em has a talk with Dorothy about getting a new job, finding a new place and meeting new people. Afterwards, Toto runs out the door while Dorothy is cleaning up. Dorothy chases after him into the cold streets right in the middle of a snow storm. She eventually catches him but not in time, it's too late. There is a huge blizzard (The work of Glinda the Good Witch Of the South) that sweeps her and Toto away, far away into space until the two cross over in the Land of Oz (which is a parallel universe of New York City). As Dorothy holds Toto while she descends from the sky, they crash land into Munchkin Land. Which is a giant playground tagged up with lots of graffiti. When Dorothy came down from the sky she crahsed through a big "Oz" sign above the Munchkins playground. In the middle of the bright glowing sign was a large "Z", which made the sign crush Evamene to death. Evamene was the Wicked Witch of the East aka the "Parks Department Commissioner" who just happened to be walking under the sign at that very moment but was unseen. And once she is killed the curse on Munchkinland is immediately broken. This automatically awakens the Munchkins, who were flattened onto the walls of the playground and doomed to be graffiti forever as punishment by Evamene for spray painting on her playground walls. The Munchkins rejoice and thank Dorothy for setting them all free and show Dorothy the dead Witch as she lies crushed under the broken Z. Suddenly, Miss One (The Good Witch of the North) arrives to see the now free Munchkins. However, Dorothy doesn't understand whats going on and has no clue where she is, as she demands answers to all the chaos happening around her. Miss One tells her she's in the land of Oz and gives Dorothy Evamene's pretty Silver Shoes for doing everyone in Oz a favor for killing Evamene. With advice from the Munchkins and Miss One, they tell Dorothy to go visit The Wiz. (He's The Wiz!) He will help her find a way back home and is the only powerful one to do so. All Dorothy has to do is find the Yellow Brick Road that leads to the Emerald City. Miss One then reminds Dorothy to never take the Silver Shoes off and to watch out for the poison Poppies. Dorothy is egar to seek the Wiz, but the problem is she can't find the road as there is no road around in sight. (Soon As I Get Home). After wandering aimlessly in Oz, she comes across and cornfield in the middle of a vacant lot with the Scarecrow . The Scarecrow gets tormented on a daily basis by a group of bullying crows (You Can't Win). Dorothy decides to stand up for the Scarecrow and tells Toto to scare the crows off so she can help the Scarecrow and save him from the crows. In return he chooses to accompany Dorothy on her journey to see the Wiz for a brain. And shortly after the Scarecrow finds the Yellow Brick Road and off they go, (Ease On Down the Road). The road leads through an old Amusement Park that was abandoned long ago, Dorothy and the Scarecrow meet and rescue the Tin Man, who is a rusted solid in a uncomfortable position. They help oil the mechanical man and free him from his uncomfortable position. (If I Could Feel) & (Slide Some Oil to Me). The Tin man tells his new friends that he wants to gain a heart to love. So they quickly invite him on their journey so he can ask the Wiz for a heart. Later on down the road, the group of friends are attacked by the Lion who was banished from the jungle and hid inside one of the stone lions infront of a building resembling the New York Public Library (I'm a mean ole lion) and wishes for some courage. Dorothy, the Scarecrow and Tinman invite him to see the Wiz also. On the way they all run into frightening obstacles. First they follow the road into an underground subway, there they meet an old homeless peddler (who has been secretly watchng Dorothy on her journey the entire time). The peddler unleashes two giant evil puppets to chase Dorothy and her friends also the items of the subway awaken and tries to kill them all. Luckily, the Lion rescues everyone and they safely escape the subway and it's trickery of minions. The group then encounters the poison "Poppy Girls" who are women dressed up in sexy and flashy outfits on the streets. Stopping to have some innocent fun, Dorothy, the Lion and Toto are put to sleep, with magic poppy glitter to poison them to stop Dorothy from reaching the Emerald City. However, the Tinman's tears save them both and they are awakened by the deadly trance. (Be A Lion). Finally, they all arrive at the Emerald City and see the Wiz .The city citizens are rich socialites who changed their clothes magically according to what colors the Wiz says is in or out of style. Thanks to Dorothy's Silver Slippers, the Wiz allows her and her friends an audience. The Wiz says he won't grant any of their wishes unless they kill Evillene (the Wicked Witch of the West), who runs a sweatshop in the sewers of Oz and keeps The Winkies as her slaves and workers. She also has the crows and Poppy Girls working for her as her slaves for failng to stop Dorothy. (No Bad News). She figures out that Dorothy and her friends are coming to kill her and sends out her Flying Monkeys (a motorcycle gang) to kidnap them. The Monkeys chase them all around through an abandoned arena and after the friends are captured, Evillene dismembers the Scarecrow, flattens the Tinman, and hangs the Lion by his tail trying to make Dorothy give up the slippers. When she threatens to burn Toto, Dorothy nearly gives the slippers up until the Scarecrow , whos still able to move, hints her to a fire sprinkler switch. Dorothy pulls the lever activating the sprinkler system which puts out the fire and melts Evillene (who is allergic to water). The Winkies are freed from Evillene and help Dorothy's friends and celebrate the witch's death (A Brand New Day). The Flying Monkeys take them to the Emerald City only to discover the Wiz is a phoney. But soon they all realize that they dont need his magic to get their wishes because everything they need was in them all along. (Believe in Yourself). Just as it seems that Dorothy will never get home, the beautiful Glinda appears and encourages Dorothy by telling her home is where the heart is (Believe in Yourself Reprise) and how to find her way home by clicking her heels three times. (Home). After saying goodbye to all her friends she takes Toto in her arms, thinks of home and the things she loves about it, and clicking her heels finds herself back in her neighborhood and is finally home again. Dorothy runs into her building and back into her family. Cast *Diana Ross as Dorothy *Michael Jackson as the Scarecrow *Nipsey Russell as the Tinman *Ted Ross as the Cowardly Lion *Theresa Merritt as Aunt Em *Thelma Carpenter as Miss One *Lena Horne as Glinda *Mabel King as the Wicked Witch of the West *Richard Pryor as The Wiz Gallery 79623238 (2).jpg Snapshot 1 (9-15-2012 7-38 AM).png Monkeys50.jpg Wiz.jpg Lion monkeychase.jpg Scarecrow close.jpg Evillene throne.jpg Ross toto pub.jpg Scarecrow coney a.jpg Rejoice prechange1.jpg Slidesomeoil2.jpg The-wiz l.jpg AP771004093.jpg 61104310 thewiz 800x445-thumb-800x445-1809.jpg Wiz the 1978 685x38l5.jpg Tumblr mbwlbpaPSQ1qa5w93o2 1280.jpg Thewiz.jpg The Wiz 30th Anniversary.png|Ease on down the road Wiz-diana-ross-michael-jackson.jpg The-Wiz-michael-jackson-26745068-500-385.jpg Snapshot 1 (12-27-2012 11-15 AM).png|The Winkies tumblr_m8q1d6H4RM1rdbumco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mep100zd4g1qzdgeco1_400.png|The Scarecrow, Tinman and the Lion tumblr_mg8qj4cJp21rxftlso1_500.png tumblr_mgnkn7X6Hy1rxftlso1_400.png Michael-history9WENN.jpg $T2eC16hHJGIE9nnWsyqvBRR1gNliKg~~60_57.JPG the_wiz_2.jpeg tumblr_m4dqun1zDU1qcqvito1_400.jpeg|the main actors zzzeaseondown.jpeg zzzzznewday.jpeg Tumblr m844xw2fXQ1rsrjeno1 400-1.jpeg|Rehearsal The+Wiz+02.jpg|Costume sketching The+Wiz+01.jpg|Costume Sketching The+Wiz+03.jpg|Costume Sketching movie_reproduction___wiz___mabel_king___costume_sketch___1978.jpg|Costume Sketching 5449113354_28c91358b1.jpg|Sculpture of The Scarecrow 8113858966_2102ba2d17_z.jpeg|Sculpture of The Tinman IMG_1392.jpeg|Sculpture of The Lion wiz-1.jpeg|Side view of Evillene, Scarecrow, Tinman and crow thewizmikediana.jpg poster-180x270.jpeg lot56157.jpeg 82801692.jpeg Richard pryor.jpg|Richard Pryor as The Wiz Snapshot 1 (8-3-2013 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 3 (8-3-2013 6-57 PM).png|The Mean ole lion Snapshot 4 (8-3-2013 6-58 PM).png|Nipsey Russell as the tinman Snapshot 5 (8-3-2013 6-59 PM).png|A rare close-up of Evillene's face Crow.png|Sculpture of a crow Screenshot_2013-08-22-21-29-00-1.png|Sculpture for Evillene 20130928_200753-1.jpg|Fan Art Screenshot_2013-09-29-21-12-12-1.png The Wiz IMVU brighter.jpg|Fan Art 4956512,j8lRRzimVq0aW57pvmyVDqVmzOSWbpC9rjF0BAr1M6cCpzdB7gSn3YZw+bRYHkEGwyQHkgDu163xeErIJvHxhA .jpg|Confronting The Wiz 0096.jpg 47796195.jpg Tumblr ly4m6gl8JR1qaboh9o1 500.gif Song List #Overture Part one #Overture Part two #The feeling we once had #Can I go on ? #Glinda's theme #He's the wizard #Soon as I get home #You can't win #Ease on down the road #What would I do if I could feel ? #Slide some oil to me #Ease on down the road (2) #( I'm a) Mean ole lion #Ease on down the road (3) #Poppy Girls #Be a lion #End of the yellow brick road #Emerald City sequence #So you wanted to meet the wizard #Is this what feeling gets ? #(Don't nobody bring me) No bad news #A brand new day #Believe in yourself #The good witch glinda #Believe in yourself (reprise) #Home Differences from The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Dorothy is grown woman #Dorothy and her family live in Harlem instead of Kansas #The Munchkins are played by a group of children and teenagers (no little people) #The Crows are able to talk to the Scarecrow #The Scarecrow is made entirely of garabge, from the inside all the way to hes clothes #The Scarecrow finds the yellow brick road #The Tinman is an old amusement park animatronic instead of a woodsman #The Lions banished from the jungle #The homeless peddler and his subway of doom are the only version of The Kalidahs in any film. #The Emerald City citizens constanly change colors #The Wicked which has a factory instead of a castle #Dorothys friends and tourtured like in the book #The Winkies are her slaves instead of her soliders #The Wiz stays in Oz instead of living in a hot air balloon #The Three friends have what they wanted all along. Wiz Category:Live Category:Musicals